A router is a device that forwards data packets between computer networks, creating an overlay internetwork. A data packet is forwarded from one router to another through the networks that constitute the internetwork until it gets to its destination node. Routers on the internet may control traffic.
To meet the demand of decreasing network congestion and issues involved with data centers, modern routers may use one or more routing protocols to aid traffic. Currently, most of the routing protocols are associated with cloud computing and common software-defined networking (SDN). The major problem associated with cloud computing is that the existing systems are static. Existing cloud computing systems can monitor, measure, and report, but the systems are hindered when dealing with thousands of dynamic, real-time responses received from multiple nodes. As such, other problems associated with cloud computing are the extensive handling requirements involved, which typically include handling an automatic increase in computing resource supplies as computing demand increases.
Likewise, a typical SDN also has several problems. The typical SDN generally is also static and lacks a dynamically automated topology database. For example, most of the industry recognized SDNs stop at the virtual machine (VM) layer. As such, SDNs are limited when extending to application and service layers, as well as virtual and physical infrastructures. Accordingly, most of the SDNs involve elaborate applications for monitoring and configuring at the application and services layers, which are typically expensive and time-consuming to implement.